


Delayed Reactions

by Sareki



Series: Canon Consistent P/T Universe [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sareki/pseuds/Sareki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(P/T, ficlet) Tom can’t get B’Elanna out of his mind after the events of Blood Fever. Rated R for sexual description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as something of a challenge/prompt from mylittleredgirl on Tumblr when she said she wanted “frantic embarrassing masturbation fic” about Tom in the period between Blood Fever and Revulsion. Many thanks to rikerssexblouse for betaing my poor attempt at PWP.

In Tom’s mind, B’Elanna was pressed against him. He could feel himself react as he remembered his hands exploring her body, the sweet taste of her when their lips met.

Running his hand up and down his shaft, he imagined it was her hand, or better yet, her mouth. He could feel the pressure building as he imagined what it would feel like to bury himself in her body for the first time. He quickened the motion of his hand.

It had been a couple of weeks since the events on Sakari, but Tom still could not get her out of his head. The way his heart had leapt when they had kissed. The feeling of her grinding her hips against him. Her kisses trailing down his neck. Hell, at times he was even fantasizing about her biting his face again.

But she wanted to forget it.

She wanted to pretend like it didn’t happen.

So all Tom had were memories and his hand.

Tom was just getting to the conclusion of what was becoming a nightly ritual when he heard the door chime. He froze, his achingly hard penis still begging for his attention. He thought about ignoring the person at the door, but then realized that would just lead to whoever it was asking the computer where he was, then getting worried that he wasn’t answering, and _then_ overriding the lock just to find him, literally, with his dick in his hand.

The chime rang again and Tom called, “Just a minute!” and looked frantically for the sturdiest pair of pants he owned. Settling on his uniform trousers, he arranged his hard-on in the pants the best he could, and threw on the nearest shirt before calling out, “Come in.”

The doors opened to reveal B’Elanna.

 _Fuck_.

“Why did it take you so long to answer?” she asked as she walked into his quarters.

“I was… changing.”

“Into that?” she asked, motioning at his outfit.

He had to admit it was an odd outfit, his uniform pants paired with a casual blue shirt. “You interrupted the process.”

“Uh huh.”

Tom shifted uncomfortably before replying. “Not that I don’t love having you over, but is there a reason you’re here other than a wardrobe critique?”

B’Elanna shot him a halfhearted glare before handing him a PADD. “I finished my comments on your proposed thruster modifications.”

“Ah, thanks.” He knew she could have just sent these to him via the computer. There was no need for her to come here. He smiled, meeting her eyes and wondering what the real reason for her visit was. A moment of silence passed between them before Tom said, “Anything else?”

B’Elanna broke eye contact and began to fiddle with her hands. “Um, yes. I, uh, wanted…” B’Elanna paused and Tom watched her in wonder, suddenly so nervous in front of him.

Finally, she continued, “The other day you said you had holodeck time tonight and asked if I would like to go to dinner with you and I said I would think about it. And, well, I thought about it and I would. If you’re still free, that is.” The words came out in a bit of a rush. After she finished, her eyes met his and he saw the vulnerability in them. How could this woman, who was so sure of herself in almost every other situation, be so hesitant around him sometimes? Was this really the woman who, just a couple weeks ago, had thrown him to the ground and straddled him?

“Um, yeah I’m still free. My time starts at 19:00… so I’ll meet you at Holodeck 2 then?”

B’Elanna smiled. “Yeah, sounds good.” She was halfway out the door before she called back to him, her voice yet again full of confidence, “It’s a date.”

Tom stood there for a moment, just staring as the door slid shut. A grin spread slowly across his face as he shook his head. That woman never ceased to amaze him, vacillating so quickly from nerves to confidence. And he realized that although he had spent the last several week fantasizing about her body, it was her mind he wanted. Her trust. He wanted all of her, the good and the bad.

Turning his attention to the evening ahead, Tom felt his own nerves settling in his stomach. He had to find the perfect program, he couldn’t waste this opportunity she was giving him. She’d called it a “date,” hadn’t she? Was he reading too much into her words? Or was she putting herself out there, nervously waiting for him to make the next move?

Tom considered where exactly he should take her. Dinner in San Francisco? No, she didn’t exactly have fond memories of the Academy. Maybe something more active? Sailing on Lake Como? No, too active. Dinner in New Orleans followed by dancing? Perfect.

Having decided, Tom started going through the database, picking out the right restaurant, the right food, the right band. His mind started to wander as he imagined dancing with B’Elanna, her body pressing against him. Him leaning down to kiss her, then pinning her against a wall…

And he realized he _definitely_ needed to finish what he had started earlier if he was going to make it through the evening.


End file.
